


MattFoggy Kiss Meme

by 94BottlesOfSnapple



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [8]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/94BottlesOfSnapple/pseuds/94BottlesOfSnapple
Summary: Fluffy, smooching nonsense, basically.A series of drabbles/ficlets based onthis list of fictional kiss prompts
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419673
Kudos: 57





	1. Prompt 7: Routine Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I only got a couple of these when I actually posted the prompts, so I'm just posting those, but if you'd like to see more feel free to comment here or shoot me an ask!

“’m heading out, Fogs,” Matt murmured, buckling his helmet with a click.

Foggy nodded, tilting his chin up slightly to offer his forehead but still keeping his eyes on the brief in his hands.

“Be safe,” he said. “And try not to get hit in the face, Matty, we’ve got court in the morning.”

A gloved hand tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, and then there was a light smack of lips against his temple.

“I’ll do my best.”


	2. Prompt 19: Kisses Meant to Distract

“Mmf. Foggy. No, I’ve gotta—”

Despite his verbal protests, Matt was reaching up a hand to clutch at Foggy’s jaw and pull him back in, so Foggy didn’t feel too bad about cutting him off with another kiss. Still, ever stubborn, Matt’s other hand continued to grope at the lines of Braille on the pages in front of him. His fingers finally stilled when Foggy deepened the kiss, but it was only a few more seconds before Matt was pulling away again, licking his lips.

“Gotta finish, finish reading this,” he stammered, the hand at Foggy’s jaw trailing up to stroke through his hair and give a scolding tug. “Stop distracting me.”

Foggy didn’t even try to keep the grin on his face from leaking into his voice.

“How are you gonna stop me, Daredevil?” he teased, combing the fingers of his own hands through the hair at the nape of Matt’s neck, just to see him shiver. “I’ve got you dead to rights.”

“Foggy,” Matt complained again, laughing. “Stop, stop. This is important.”

“One more kiss?” tempted Foggy.

Matt considered it a moment.

“Just one.”

“I’ll have to make it count, then.”

Considering Matt didn’t get back to his reading until the next morning, Foggy felt that objective was a success.


End file.
